


girls, glue, and gossip

by chivalrousamour



Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: i dont have an excuse for this it's just a dorothea and hilda friendship fic
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault/Leonie Pinelli
Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	girls, glue, and gossip

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit!"_ Dorothea screamed suddenly, startling her girlfriend.

"Something happen?" Leonie asked over the phone, straightening up in her seat. 

She had been calling Dorothea as the latter was just getting out of practice for her first college play. It was a little tradition they started doing so Dorothea could feel less nervous.

"The villainess' crown is _broken,"_ Dorothea said. "The complicated, twisty crown with a bunch of— oh god, the prop people are gonna kill me. Oh no. Fuck, I'm gonna have to _pay_ for this!"

"Thea. Thea, calm down. I've got glue."

"But it's like. It's really complicated! And thin and sorta wiry and I'm panicking and I might not even _remember_ what it looked like anymore and it's in _pieces_."

"Gather them all up," Leonie instructed. "In a plastic bag or something. I know someone who might be able to help. Relax."

Dorothea gulped as she did just that.

* * *

"That's kind of the situation, you think you can help?" Leonie asked, offering a bag of broken pieces to Hilda.

"I mean, you have photos of what it looked like before, right?" Hilda asked in return, setting her case of jewellery tools and hot glue gun on the table of the Golden Deer dorm's living room. 

Leonie nodded as she took out her phone and sent a few photos to Hilda.

(Hilda didn't fail to notice that the photos were all of Leonie's _girlfriend_ wearing the crown, but she didn't ask.)

"I mean, I think I can do it, but don't expect too much out of me, okay?" Hilda asked.

"I know you can do it!" Leonie exclaimed. "Thanks a ton for helping out!"

Grumbling about how that was the opposite of what she wanted Leonie to say, Hilda decided to start working.

* * *

Despite the fact that the dude in charge literally told Dorothea "it's fine as long as the crown still looks like a crown, no worries if it's not perfect," she was still anxious as she waited for Leonie's friend to present her with the repaired prop.

Sipping some of her iced coffee as she waited on the bench, Dorothea spotted a pink-haired woman walking towards her.

She recognized her.

One time, when Dorothea was studying in the entrance hall, a freaking huge, one-eyed, hulking muscle dude in the most ominous mix of leather, black fabric, and chains walked in, and a woman with pink hair immediately got up from her seat and gave him a hug. He hugged her back as she asked how his presentation had gone, all bubbly and happily and cutely. In contrast to her boyfriend, she was wearing pink frills and cute heels, so Dorothea called them the Frills and Chills Duo... 

And this time, she was wearing a cute pink skirt and a knitted sweater. Very much living up to the Frills part.

"Hey, you're Dorothea, right?" 

"Yeah, you're Hilda?"

"Yep, you got it!" Hilda exclaimed, before removing a paper bag from her purse. "Here you go, I hope this works!"

Dorothea took it, removing the crown, before gasping in delight.

"Whoa! You can't even tell it's cracked at all! How...?!"

"Metallic paint and lots of sanding," Hilda replied with a grin. 

"Thank you! You really saved me!"

"Ha, no worries! Do your best on the show!"

Dorothea let out another "thank you," before Hilda told her, "well, see you around!" and turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you around!" Dorothea replied instinctively, before noticing--

"WAIT A SECOND!" Dorothea screamed, rushing after Hilda.

"Huh?" came Hilda's response.

"You can't just _leave_!" Dorothea exclaimed. "I have to repay you! Please!"

"Oh, no, really, no worries!" Hilda told her. "I'm just glad that I could help!"

"No, I insist! Please, I owe you!"

"My friend's girlfriend is a friend, so it's natural to help!"

"I'll buy you sweets! Coffee on me!"

And Hilda paused.

"Candy... huh...? Halloween is coming up soon, isn't it? Hey, since you're such a stylish girl, why don't you help me get a costume?" Hilda asked.

"Huh?"

"That's the perfect way to repay me!" Hilda exclaimed. "I could use the advice of a beautiful girl like you in catching my boyfriend's eye!"

Hilda tilted her head, fluttered her eyelashes, and said, "please?"

And Dorothea knew what the pink-haired woman was doing. 

Hilda was buttering her up. Dorothea knew those tactics. Hell, Dorothea _used_ them!

 _'But... wouldn't you butter someone up to get them to do something bigger...?'_ Dorothea thought, before realizing it.

Complimenting her fashion sense, playing up how big of a favour it was, acting all cute... Hilda wanted to give her a borderline effortless way of repaying her without Dorothea making a dent in her wallet.

So Dorothea agreed eagerly, set up a day they'd both meet up at the nearest costume store, and went back to her dorm room, where she pulled out her laptop and started searching.

It took an hour before she found what she was looking for. Before her was the webpage for *♡❤✧ ✰ ❣｡* _palentine_ *♡❤✧ ✰ ❣｡*'s online jewellery store. 

Dorothea clicked on a few of the products, comparing them to the DIY jewellery videos she had found. Yep, they definitely matched. If that weren't enough, Dorothea had even watched one of the videos, seen how the creators were definitely the Frills and Chills Duo. 

So, she wrote a note to herself as she placed an order for new earrings. 

_'New video: advertise the store!! See if Leonie's on board?'_

(In about three days, Hilda would see a sudden increase in her store's viewer count, something she showed to Dimitri with a bright smile.)

* * *

They chatted on the bus ride to the costume store.

Hilda asked what the play was about, leading Dorothea to ramble on about the setting, before cutting herself off, because, oops, spoilers! 

"You wanna find out the rest, feel free to watch it unfold!" Dorothea said with a wink, making Hilda laugh.

Hilda mentioned how Dorothea would look great in the costume, before mentioning that Leonie sent her the photos. They went back and forth on the aesthetic of the outfit, before laughing about how they found an unexpected companion in fashion.

Then, Dorothea asked why Hilda needed help getting a costume in the first place, considering how fashionable she was.

Hilda's response was,

"My boyfriend is too smooth for a dork, so I need to knock him back down a peg with a good flirty line and sexy costume."

"Oh?"

And Dorothea asked what exactly that meant, so Hilda decided to provide an example.

"So he was distracted from studying and I wanted to give him a break, so I go to him and say _'your lips seem lonely, want them to meet mine?'_ and Dimitri went _'they already met before'_ and I laughed, because wow, he's a nerd, but then he kissed me on the cheek and said _'but I wouldn't mind arranging a meeting between them_ _'_ and what. In the actual _fuck_. That should be _illegal!_ "

"Oh goodness, I understand completely!" Dorothea exclaimed. "Leonie's normally such a dork, but then she does things like wrap her arm around my waist and go _'back off, she's mine'_ whenever people are hitting on me, and my _heart_...!"

"It's unfair! It's so unfair! _We're_ supposed to be the cute flirty ones in this relationship! We shouldn't be getting flustered like this!"

"It's _so_ unfair!" Dorothea agreed. "Especially when she does archery practice shirtless... and then she _winks_ at me! Guh...!"

"Dimitri works out shirtless too!" Hilda cried out. "In the _living room!"_

"No!" Dorothea screamed in horror.

_"Yes!"_

"Don't worry, Hilda...! I'll definitely make sure you look cute as hell! You'll regain your place as the flirting champ!" 

"Dorothea...! I'll return the favour! Say the word, and I'm on it!"

They shook hands as a sign of solidarity.

* * *

"Pucker your lips a bit more...!" Dorothea instructed, holding Hilda's phone for her. She angled the phone a bit higher, before going, "perfect~!"

She snapped the picture, before showing Hilda the photo of her trying on the cat burglar costume.

"What do you think?" Dorothea asked, as Hilda snickered.

"It's great! You're really good at this!" Hilda declared, typing up a text to Dimitri to go with the photo. 

> _watch out! if you're not careful i'm gonna steal your heart~!_

Dorothea was looking over her shoulder as she sent it, the two of them eager for the embarrassed response. 

Unfortunately, Dimitri's reply was,

> _It's already yours._

"Dammit...! Dammit, why are you so smooth?!" Hilda screamed.

"Relax! Relax, we can still salvage this!" Dorothea told her. "Just, just go like, _'oh, wow, you're making my heart pound!'_ "

"Right!"

> _damn, dimitri! you're really getting better at flirting!  
>  _ _you made my heart skip a beat~_
> 
> _I didn't mean to flirt, but I'm glad you like it?_

The two girls were absolutely stunned.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to. How do you not mean to," Hilda said flatly.

"Does... Leonie not mean to...?" Dorothea wondered out loud, before Hilda tossed a cop costume at her. 

"Test it out! Scientific method time!" Hilda exclaimed.

So Dorothea tried it on, posed to Hilda's cheers and applause, and sent Leonie a text.

> _you're under arrest for being too hot ;)_

Hilda was the one looking over her shoulder this time, waiting.

It took a few minutes, but they got a reply.

> _Sorry, was cleaning up  
>  But seriously? You need to look in a mirror before accusing anyone else of that lol_

Dorothea almost screamed. 

Hilda could understand how it was so hard to recover from that.

But they couldn't give up, so Hilda got more costumes...

"Oh, this would look nice on you, actually..." Hilda said.

"And you'd look great in this one!" Dorothea exclaimed. "What do you think of these accessories?"

"Hm, I wonder if I could make that. The necklace, I mean."

"If you do, I'll look forward to seeing it!"

"Heh, I'll send you a prototype!"

In the end, they had a great time chatting!

They stayed friends after that, often meeting up for coffee and shopping trips together.


End file.
